


SQUIP Squad Meets the Spelling Bee Kids

by at_the25annualputnamcountyspellingbee



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee - Finn/Sheinkin/Reiss
Genre: Crossover, M/M, More characters & ships will be tagged as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_the25annualputnamcountyspellingbee/pseuds/at_the25annualputnamcountyspellingbee
Summary: God, that's an awful title.  I'm so sorry.Jeremy Heere wants the full story behind a post made by some blog he follows.  The conversation that ensues surprises him and leads him to making a new friend (or six).Chip Tolentino haphazardly answers a question and receives a message asking about it.  He quickly finds out that spelling bee boners are not the worst thing a teen has to deal with.





	SQUIP Squad Meets the Spelling Bee Kids

_New message from: no-ones-heere_

**no-ones-heere:** dude PLEASE tell me there's a story behind that thing you just posted on that thread

 **no-ones-heere:** I have no clue who the fuck you are at all but that nickname has to have an explanation. please. I need to know

 **i-like-spelling-too:** what wait wht is this

 **i-like-spelling-too:** oh shit that yeah

 **no-ones-heere:** 1 how do u get a nickname like boner boy in the first place and 2 you seriously quit spelling bees? u did those??

 **i-like-spelling-too:** yes because I'm good at spelling. went to nationals twice. I only quit for a year.

 **i-like-spelling-too:** I got a boner at a spelling bee and got eliminated on a word because of it. not a complex story

 **no-ones-heere:** yikes dude that sucks. tbh that would probably happen to me though

 **i-like-spelling-too:** I was twelve

 **no-ones-heere:** holy shit that's rough

 **no-ones-heere:** you at least asked the girl out or got her number or something right?

 **i-like-spelling-too:** okay I just stalked your page and u seem chill enough

 **i-like-spelling-too:** it wasn't really? a girl?

 **no-ones-heere:** yeah turns out I kindf HOLY SHIT WHAT

 **i-like-spelling-too:** i read that you are pining over your best friend, you can't talk

 **i-like-spelling-too:** he was admittedly not my best friend at the time but a fellow competitor

 **no-ones-heere:** ho-ly shit dude

 **i-like-spelling-too:** you're required by law to tell an embarrassing story now

 **no-ones-heere:** okay

 **no-ones-heere:** I almost destroyed my school and by extension the world?

 **i-like-spelling-too:** how??

 **no-ones-heere:** a crush on a girl, an edible supercomputer, and Mountain Dew

 **i-like-spelling-too:** you said that with so much confidence but that doesn't make things any clearer

 **no-ones-heere:** have u ever heard of this thing called a SQUIP?

 **i-like-spelling-too:** no?

 **no-ones-heere:** they're awful and don't ever buy one

 **i-like-spelling-too:** I'll take your word for it

 **no-ones-heere:** it's a super quantum unit intel processor, a mini super computer that's supposed to tell you what to do to be cool and stuff

 **no-ones-heere:** I bought one last year and used it, and I heard nothing about how straight up fucking evil these things are. Managed to shut it off but I can't drink normal Mountain Dew anymore and also almost wrecked a decade long friendship and a school play

 **i-like-spelling-too:** i don't want to be a dick, but I can't find those SQUIP things on google.

 **no-ones-heere:** it's some top secret, can't even find it on the Internet shit. Some guy at school told me about it in the bathroom

 **no-ones-heere:** he burnt a house down and ended up in the hospital for awhile

 **i-like-spelling-too:** damn. that sounds worse than a spelling bee boner

 **i-like-spelling-too:** maybe one of my friends knows something about it. wouldn't put it past her to have heard that on the news

 **no-ones-heere:** she'd have to have interest in super local nj news cause we didn't even get state coverage

 **i-like-spelling-too:** wait you're from NJ too??

 **no-ones-heere:** youre from new jersey??? holy shit that's awesome

 **i-like-spelling-too:** yeah! spelling rep from Putnam county

 **no-ones-heere:** shiiiiiit man

 **no-ones-heere:** I almost went to putnam county finals in like. jr high.

 **no-ones-heere:** had to go to the champs bat mitzvah tho so the kid in third went 

**i-like-spelling-too:** how long ago

 **no-ones-heere:** uhhhh 4? 5 years? didn't do anything after tho, cause spelling sucks ass

 **no-ones-heere:** no offense

 **i-like-spelling-too:** you've met leaf then

 **i-like-spelling-too:** oh shit if you had made it there wouldn't have been a bee boner

 **no-ones-heere:** leaf? was he like... really fucking weird? ginger maybe? it's been awhile lmao

 **i-like-spelling-too:** yes

 **no-ones-heere:** hard to forget

 **no-ones-heere:** fuck. this is so weird. we were one bat mitzvah away from meeting each other irl

 **i-like-spelling-too:** did you ever watch nationals

 **no-ones-heere:** uh idk. why

 **i-like-spelling-too:** I've been to them and also you'd have seen some of my friends possibly

 **no-ones-heere:** k when

 **i-like-spelling-too:** Marcy and I were 07 nationals

 **i-like-spelling-too:** she was 9th and I was not even close to top ten, lets put it that way

 **i-like-spelling-too:** 08 has barf, 09 & 11 was olive, and 10 & 12 was me again

 **no-ones-heere:** That's fuckin wild man lmao 

**no-ones-heere:** shit I gotta go

 **i-like-spelling-too:** oh uh ok then. talk to you later or something


End file.
